<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Night by MelanieQuinlan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877528">One Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieQuinlan/pseuds/MelanieQuinlan'>MelanieQuinlan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Pet Shop Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Safer Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieQuinlan/pseuds/MelanieQuinlan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the shooting of the video of their song Heart, Neil is having a chat with Sir Ian McKellen. Ian fancies Neil and teases him about being in the closet. Will Ian get what he wants?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Tennant /Ian McKellen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One night<br/>by Mel Skubich<br/>“Why did you want me to appear in the video?” Ian asked out of the blue. He looked at Neil over the rim of the champagne glass in his hand. Neil frowned at the unexpected question. He drained his glass of champagne, put it down on the table with a flourish and grinned.</p><p>“Because you're fabulous of course,” he answered and giggled.</p><p>Ian laughed softly and inclined his head in a mock bow. “Why, thank you. But that fact aside, isn't it a bit much? Won't it be like 'three gay men and a bride'?”</p><p>Neil, who had been reaching for the champagne bottle, which was resting in a gleaming silver cooler, to top up their glasses, froze in mid-motion. “I don't know what you're talking about,” he replied icily but avoided Ian's sharp grey eyes as the older man studied him with a sidewards glance. Ian sighed. “No need to play that game with me, love. You might be hiding the fact that you're not straight from your Smash Hits audience of love-sick girls but the rest of us have eyes to see, you know?”</p><p>Neil ground his teeth and swallowed down a rude remark. Suddenly he felt ill at ease and terribly self-conscious. The joy and the excitement had gone out of the moment and left him feeling dizzy. Even the champagne left only a sour taste in his mouth. “I'm not having this conversation,” he muttered. “Not with you, not with everybody.” He climbed to his feet and stood for a second, waiting for the room to stop spinning around him. Then he gave a curt nod to Ian. “See you in the morning.” He strode away without waiting for a reply. When he started to climb the stairs, he ran a hand through his messy curls and realized that it was shaking. He closed his eyes briefly and curled his hand into a fist. He was so angry, and he had no idea why. It wasn't even that Ian had accused him of something that wasn't true – if being gay was something one should even be accused off.</p><p>Nevertheless, Ian's words had hit something inside of him. They made him hurt and feel like a fraud. Was he living a lie by denying what was obvious? A familiar voice cut through his thoughts. “Neil, wait. Don't run off like that. If I must apologize for what I've said, I will.”</p><p>For a second Neil wanted to run, to increase the speed with which he walked, race up the stairs and slam the door of his hotel room behind him. Anything to get away from those words, from those knowing eyes. But he didn't run. Instead, he stopped dead in his tracks and hung his head. “It's okay,” he mumbled after a while. “I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have run off like that. I'm sorry.”</p><p>Ian placed a hand on Neil's shoulder and arched an eyebrow when he realized how much Neil tensed at this innocent little touch. He squeezed it gently and let it linger for a moment before he smiled and waved the half empty champagne bottle through the air. “Come on, dear. Let us go to my room and finish off the bubbly. Can't let it go to waste, can we?” He winked and petted Neil's arm as he began to ascent the stairs once more. Neil shook his head but had to laugh despite himself.<br/>“Yeah, right,” he agreed. “Some things are too good to be left behind.”<br/>When they had reached the third floor where their rooms were situated, Neil stopped for a moment in front of Chris' door and listened intently. He heard nothing, which didn't come as much of a surprise. Chris was most likely still out dancing in some club. With Pete. Neil sighed and hung his head for a moment. It was always Chris and Pete these days, wasn't it? No more Chris and him, not like it had been at the beginning. Again, Neil's hands balled into fists and he felt another wave of anger well up inside of him. What was up with him anyway? It was not like he was jealous. Not of Pete. Not of his best friends’ lover. How silly would that be?<br/>He found Ian looking at him as he looked up. The actor wore an amused but kind expression on his face. He bowed slightly as he held the door to his room open. After a moment of hesitation, Neil walked past the older man into his room. It appeared to be smaller than his own; there was no piano next to the windows for example, but it was grand enough with its old-fashioned chandelier, the cream-coloured sofa and matching armchairs, the fluffy carpet that swallowed the sound of their footsteps and the view over the roofs of the city. Thousands of lights glittered at the foot of the hill and at least twice as many stars were shining in a dark, cloudless sky. Neil stopped in front of the window and admired the scenery. Behind him he heard the clinking of glass on crystal as Ian searched the mini bar for fresh glasses and poured their drinks. When he came over and stood next to him, he held out one glass to Neil. It was a big chunky whiskey tumbler instead of a champagne flute, but it was filled to the brim. The liquid caught the light of the chandelier and sparkled even more than usual. It made Neil chuckle and he took the glass from Ian's hand with a smile. He tried not to arch an eyebrow as  he felt the older man's fingertips gently brush over his hand. He quickly looked away, fearing he would blush and look like a total fool.<br/>Silence fell for a moment, then Ian cleared his throat. He held out his glass. “A toast,” he intoned. “To success. To your next number one single.”<br/>Neil looked up and laughed. “Aww, you're too kind. But thank you, I'll drink to that!” He clicked glasses with Ian. They both took a deep drink. Neil felt the room around him begin to spin again but he didn't mind. He liked the feeling, it made it easier to ignore reality for a little while longer.<br/>“Listen Neil,” Ian began a little hesitantly. “I honestly am sorry if I upset you with what I said earlier. It's just... it seems like such a silly thing to beat around the bush about this matter, considering you've got nothing to fear from an old queen like me. I'm not going to sell the story to The Sun. I might only be a humble actor, but I don't need the money that desperately, I assure you!”<br/>Neil felt stunned for a moment. That conversation wasn't going to go away, was it? Well, better to have it now and get over with then. “It's okay,” he said. “Really, it is. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm not used to having this kind of conversion, I guess. It irritates the hell out of me.”<br/>“Are you telling me you're still firmly in closet, young man?” Ian teased but there was a note of seriousness to his voice.<br/>“Well,” Neil drew out the word, drank more of his champagne and then went to sit on the sofa. He leaned his head back and stared up at Ian, who'd taken up position behind the head rest, leaning on his elbows. “Sort of, I guess. Just that I wouldn't put it like that.”<br/>Ian arched an eyebrow. “How can one be 'sort of out', pray tell? I thought you youngsters were all fearless and not too fond of hiding. Like old geezers like myself used to do.”<br/>“Hey, you're not an old geezer,” Neil protested.<br/>Ian grinned and held his glass up in a mock salute. “Only 49 but never mind, dear. That, in modern gay culture, is ancient.”<br/>“You know, that's one of the reasons why I don't care much for modern gay culture,” Neil mumbled.<br/>“Ah, now the young gentleman gets talking. Go on, love, don't be shy.”<br/>Neil laughed and poked his tongue out. “Yes, go on and tease me, everybody else does as well. I sometimes think it's Chris' favourite past time.” Neil sighed theatrically and took another sip of his drink. “Back to the question. Sort of means that all my friends know. That I'm gay, I mean. My sister knows, too. My brothers properly guess but don't dare to bring up the matter. Chris knows. Obviously. Our manager knows.”<br/>Ian snorted. “Tom Watkins? You bet he does, sunny. He's one hell of a creepy old queen himself.”<br/>Neil grinned. “Oh yeah. Believe it or not, but he tried to convince me to get rid of Chris. Because he doesn't do anything.”<br/>“I bet he only said that to get into your pants, honey,” Ian suggested with an evil grin. “Can't say I blame him for trying. You're really cute, do you know that?”<br/>Neil nearly choked on his mouthful of champagne and this time really blushed. Ian's fingertips felt cool against the sudden heat with which his cheeks burned bright red and he closed his eyes in confusion and frustration.<br/>“Maybe not...” Ian whispered the words, more to himself than to Neil.<br/>When he opened his eyes again, the soft touch of Ian's fingertips was gone, and those grey eyes no longer stared down at him. Neil sighed. It surely was very silly of him to feel disappointed but either it was the alcohol or the conversation they'd been having, that made him admit the fact to himself.<br/>A moment later Ian appeared in his field of vision again. He stood right in front of him, looking down. His face was unreadable, but Neil felt the stare of those grey eyes move over him from head to toe. It made his skin tingle. He looked away, afraid that he would blush again and took another sip of his champagne. Then Ian suddenly took the glass from him and placed it on a nearby table. Before Neil could protest, Ian had crouched down in front of him. Once again, he fixed Neil with a glance. “What...?” Neil began to ask but Ian shook his head and placed a finger over his lips to silence him.<br/>“Hush now, boy,” he murmured. “I think we've talked enough for one night.” He leaned a little closer and plucked Neil's glasses from off his nose. Those joined the discarded glasses of champagne on the table. Neil blinked, too surprised to even protest. “You won't be needing those. I promise,” Ian whispered as his hand cupped Neil's knee. Slowly it moved up his leg, stroking softly, then it moved to the inside of Neil's thigh. Neil's eyelids fluttered and closed. He let out a low, shaky little nose that was part gasp and part moan. Ian's hand squeezed and rubbed experimentally and then his other hand copied its predecessor's movements on Neil's other leg. Neil kept his eyes closed and leaned his head back. This wasn't happening. Not to him. Not now. Not with Ian, who was a legend. Not... He heard himself moan, louder this time. But it felt good. So good. And it had been so long...<br/>Long fingers ran through his hair, played with his curls and gently brushed a wayward strand back from his forehead. Then they ghosted over his face, following the outlines of his cheekbones, his chin, his nose. A thumb brushed over his lips and then Ian kissed him. Carefully and tender. His lips pressed against Neil's and remained there for a breathless moment during which Neil could hear nothing but his heartbeat and the blood thundering in his ears. Then he could breathe again. His eyes snapped open. “What are you doing?” He demanded.<br/>Ian leaned back a little and chuckled. “What I wanted to do all evening. Do you want me stop? Do you?”<br/>Neil shook his head. He felt a bit dazed, but he didn't mind. Gathering up his courage, he took hold of Ian's hand and kissed it. “No. I don't want you to stop. But... why?”<br/>Ian laughed softly. “Because you're a good-looking young man. Because I like those curls.” He leaned in to kiss Neil's forehead. “Because I like your amazing blue eyes. Because I like your smile.” He kissed Neil's mouth. “Because I kept thinking that keeping your shirt buttoned up like that to the very last button is a crime.” He kissed Neil's mouth again. His hands began to stroke lazy circles over Neil's chest. Neil grinned. “Really? Well, you know, a man could get arrested.” When Ian just arched an eyebrow at his comment, he shrugged his shoulders. “Never mind, just a quote from a new song of ours.”<br/>“It's true what people say about you, isn't it?” Ian asked, sounding a bit irritated.<br/>“What's that?”<br/>“That you talk too much, young man!”<br/>Neil laughed. “Maybe I do.” He licked his lips and locked eyes with Ian. “Make me shut up then.”<br/>“Gladly,” Ian didn't waste any time and kissed Neil again. This time he teased Neil until he opened his mouth. Neil shivered as Ian's tongue found its way into his mouth and began to tease him mercilessly. He kissed back eagerly and soon the kiss got more than just a little heated. When he had to come up for air, Ian grinned. He grabbed hold of Neil's tie. He pulled until Neil had no choice but to lean closer if he didn't want to get choked. “Didn't I say you're wearing too many clothes?” Ian mused. Then he pushed Neil back against the back rest, opened the belt buckle and pulled the zip down. His hand crept into the gap, cupped the bulge Neil's boxer brief could not conceal and for a long, agonizing moment just let his palm rest there.<br/>Neil drew in a breath. His hands grabbed hold of the edge of sofa. “Oh, you're a right old tease,” he complained when Ian refused to do anything else but rest his hand over his rapidly hardening dick.<br/>“Getting impatient already?” Ian teased. He withdrew his hand and tugged at Neil's trousers until he had managed to pull it down to his knees. “Now that's better,” he murmured and winked at Neil. “Now let's see what we got here...” He slid his hand underneath the elastic band of Neil's boxer briefs and let them glide over the hot skin of Neil's thighs, over the coarse  curls of his pubic hair and urged Neil gently to part his legs a little more. He gave Neil's hard dick a few experimental strokes and then pulled the briefs down just enough that Neil's cock bounced free. Neil watched in fascination. His heart was beating way too fast and his head was spinning. He reached for Ian's face, hoping for another deep kiss, and realized that his hands were shaking. Ian kissed both his hands, then shot him a wicked grin. He quickly changed his position so that he was now kneeling right in front of Neil. He reached into a pocket in his trousers and produced a condom. Neil swallowed hard but nodded slowly. Ian shot him another brilliant smile and tore the package open. He took his time as he rolled the condom down over Neil's hard member, then placed his hands firmly on Neil's knees and lowered his head.<br/>The tip of his tongue licked along the length of Neil's dick. Once, twice, three times. Neil moaned. Ian placed a feather light kiss on top on his glans and then his lips closed around it and he began to suck. Slowly at first but soon he was bobbing his head up and down as he licked and sucked. The fingers of Neil's left hand laced themselves into Ian's hair. He liked the feel of it; silky soft and as grey as his eyes. He liked the feel of Ian's hands on his skin, liked what his mouth was doing to him. He liked the heat that spread from his groin through all of his body and made his skin tingle and his nerves sing with desire. His free hand loosened his tie and fumbled with the buttons on his dress shirt. When they finally came undone, he ran his hand over his chest. He let his head loll back. He was breathing hard by then, panting, moaning and muttering incoherent things under his breath. Not that he cared. Not with Ian's hot breath tickling his skin, his hand stroking his thighs and his tongue and lips exploring his dick like that. Damn, if only he were able to move! He wanted to reach out to touch Ian's body. Wanted to undress him and feel that slender and wiry body pressed closed to his. He wanted to taste his skin, his lips. He wanted to know if Ian was as hard as he was. He wanted...<br/>Another flick of Ian's tongue distracted him from his feverish train of thought and made him shiver. Oh yes, this was good, so good and he was oh-so close. Ian sucked harder; his lips moved further and further down and then... Then he came. With a muffled scream and stars dancing behind his closed eyes. He heard Ian moan as well, but his voice seemed to some from somewhere far away. He laughed and shook his head in an effort to clear his mind. It was difficult to move, his body felt pleasantly heavy with the afterglow. When he managed to open his eyes, he saw his shirt hanging open. It clung to his back as sweat was running down his spine. His trousers pooled around his ankles; his dick had gone limp. The condom was gone. Ian sat on the floor with his back towards him, legs outstretched, resting his head on Neil's knee. He smiled and groaned as he tried to climb to his feet. “I fear I might have ruined my new suit,” he said as he stood and reached for his glass of champagne. “Well, the jacket is as good as new but the trousers...” He grinned and Neil laughed.<br/>“Shame about that,” he said with a grin. “You'll have to take it off to avoid further damage.”<br/>“Would you like that?” Ian asked and bent down to claim Neil's mouth with another kiss. Neil drew him as close as he could and kissed back. The stubble on Ian's chin and cheeks felt nice against his skin and sent tiny electric jolts through his body. After a moment, he broke the kiss and smiled. “Yes, I'd like that very much.”<br/>Ian smiled back and grabbed hold of Neil's hands. He pulled him to his feet, placed a quick kiss on his lips. “Good! Excellent! I suggest we relocate to...”<br/>Before he was able to finish the sentence, there came a loud knock on the door. Ian arched an eyebrow. “Do we expect anyone?” He asked. Neil shook his head. Out of reflex he pulled his undies back up and reached for his trousers. Another loud knock was followed by Chris' voice yelling Neil's name. “Neil! Neil, are you in there? Come on, wake up! We have a party going on!”<br/>Without a warning the door swung open. “Shit!” Neil cursed. He turned his back to the door and fumbled with the zip of his trousers, not to mention the belt. Ian shot him a smile and went to apprehend Chris to give Neil a moment to get himself decent.<br/>“Chrissy-darling,” he boomed. “What a surprise!” He gave Chris' a big hug, which sent him staggering back.<br/>“Yeah. Surprises are good. Aren't they?” Chris muttered.<br/>Neil couldn't help but snigger at the way his friend slurred his words and was hardly able to walk in a straight line as he made his way over to where he was standing. He tried for his best innocent face expression but thankfully Chris was too drunk to notice the tell-tale signs that spoke of what had happened only moments before. Chris came up to him and threw an arm around his shoulder. “Hey Neil. You should've joined us, you really should've. The club was ace, the lights... You should've seen the lights! C'mon now, Pete's waiting. We have Chinese food and beer. We can order some champers for you. Nothing like room service, eh? We found this radio station which place all the good dance tunes.” As he spoke, talking nineteen to the dozen, he dragged Neil with him into the direction of the still open door.<br/>Neil threw Ian an apologetic look. “Seems I have to go.”<br/>Ian stepped close to him and whispered: “There's always tomorrow night,” into his ear.<br/>Neil nodded and grinned. “I'll be there and more than up for it.” He only heard Ian chuckle before Chris banged the door shut behind them and dragged him to the room he shared with Pete.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>